The Further Adventures of Lucie Miller: Volume One (audio anthology)
The Further Adventures of Lucie Miller: Volume One 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 10 July 2019 as a bridging release between the first and second series of the Eighth Doctor Adventures audio range. It opened with ''The Dalek Trap, concluded with Island of the Fendahl and featured Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor and Sheridan Smith as Lucie Miller. Publisher's Summary Four new adventures featuring the Eighth Doctor and Lucie Miller "It’s a funny thing, livin’ a ‘life or death’ life. Fightin’ monsters. Seein’ alien planets and spaceships and stuff. Thinkin’ about it… it’s sort of addictive." It’s been several months since Lucie Miller, Blackpool’s mouthiest, landed up travelling through time and space in the company of the Doctor, the last living person to believe that frock coats are acceptable apparel. They’ve met Daleks on Red Rocket Rising, Cybermen on the planet Lonsis and alien monsters eating glam rockers at a service station just off the M62. But their greatest adventures are yet to come… 1.1 The Dalek Trap by Nicholas Briggs The thing about black holes is, they’re big and they’re black and they’re deadly, and you’d have to be mad to go anywhere near them. Because anything that falls inside a black hole ends up crushed in the singularity. Unfortunately, the Doctor just went mad, or so it seems, and flew his TARDIS beyond a black hole’s event horizon, causing him and his companion Lucie Miller to end up marooned on a planetoid just inside the event horizon. Along with a Dalek saucer… and something else. Because this is no ordinary black hole… This is the Cradle of the Darkness. 1.2 The Revolution Game by Alice Cavender It’s Lucie’s birthday, and her birthday treat awaits. But whatever she’s expecting, it’s not what she’s getting on the colony world of Castus Sigma in the year 3025: ringside seats for the interplanetary Retro Roller Derby – sponsored by Heliacorp, “turning sunlight into gold”! It’s more than just a game, though. For the competitors, it’s a matter of life or death – a New Life with Heliacorp, or a living death on Castus Sigma. Or, on this fateful day, a very actual death. Because there are strange creatures living out on the plain, beyond the colony. Creatures with every reason to want to sabotage the games. Creatures with a grudge. 1.3 The House on the Edge of Chaos by Eddie Robson The TARDIS brings the Doctor and Lucie to a vast house on the planet known as Horton’s Orb. The only house on Horton’s Orb, in fact. Outside its outsized windows there’s nothing. No land. No sea. No sky. No life. Just an endless expanse of static. Inside the house, there’s an upstairs and a downstairs – servants below, gentlefolk from the finest of the house’s families above. Alas, there are altogether too few eligible ladies on the upper floors these days. Meaning there’s a vacancy for Miss Lucie Miller, single and unattached… Outside the house, the static howls on. Except now, the static wants to get in. 1.4 Island of the Fendahl by Alan Barnes The Fendahl is the death of evolution, the horror that lies in wait at the far end of the food chain. The Fendahl is death itself. And the Fendahl is dead. The Doctor destroyed it many years ago, in another incarnation, when he encountered it in a place called Fetchborough. But if the Fendahl is dead… how can it live again, on the remote island of Fandor? Cast Main * The Doctor - Paul McGann * Lucie Miller - Sheridan Smith Supporting The Dalek Trap * Jik Gelliska - Matt Lloyd Davies * Raz Kalisto - Amanda Hurwitz * The Daleks - Nicholas Briggs The Revolution Game * Clegg - Jonathan Keeble * Sash - Madeline Duggan * George / Spartacus - Tom Alexander * Tallulah - Alicia Ambrose-Bayly The House on the Edge of Chaos * Evangeline Horton - Carla Mendonça * Darius Horton - Rupert Vansittart * Alana Kelly - Alicia Ambrose-Bayly * Frances Horton - Emily Woodward * Berrigan Horton - Joe Jameson Island of the Fendahl * Diane Howard - Carlyss Peer * Dieter Fendelman - Attila Akinci * Freddie - Paul Panting * Maxine Mitchell - Lauren Cornelius * Landlady - Bethan Dixon Bate Stories Notes To be added External Links * Official ''The Further Adventures of Lucie Miller: Volume One'' page on '''Big Finish Website